That Was Then
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: When the kids in glee start to all go their seperate ways, Mr. Schuester has them make a time capsule to remember their time in glee club. 10 years later they come back to dig it up...but is it too late to make their dreams come true? T for language/sex?


**HEY GUYS! So I'm like super hyper right now because A) this is my first REAL glee fanfic (i'm also currently writing a list of gleeky confessions called "you know you're a gleek when..." check it out!) and B) I've been watchin Fred videos alll night and everytime I watch his videos I start typing in like a really fast high voice...at least the voice in my head is high...so yea...If you wanna learn more about me, check out my profile...and I'm going to need you to review this if you want any more so REVIEW IF U LOVE IT! K enjoy!**

* * *

"If it was anywhere but New York you know I would never leave you guys, right?" Rachel said faking a smile.

"How could you do this to us?" Kurt exclaimed. "Rachel, we need you! You can't move away!"

"I don't have a choice," Rachel answered. "Well, I could always get a job, rent an apartment and stay here my whole life, but guys it's New York City! It's my destiny. I have to go."

"How can you be so selfish?" Puck shouted.

"Enough guys," Mr. Schuester cut in. "I think we should be happy for Rachel. It's not every day that a chance like this comes along."

"I just can't believe you're really going," Finn said softly, shaking his head.

"I'll write," Rachel promised. "And I'll call you every day,"

"Whatever," Finn answered. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Finn," Rachel called, trying to chase after him.

"Just let him go," Quinn told her. "He'll come around. I just can't believe that glee is really over."

"Over?" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "Hold on. Glee club isn't over. Rachel's just one singer. We'll just have to start giving more solos to you and the other girls."

"Yea, but..." Quinn began.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Puck asked.

"I don't think I can be in glee club anymore," she said. "Ms. Sylvester says I can be a cheerio again, but she's changing the practice schedule, so I won't be able to come to glee practices anymore."

"Wait," Mr. Schuester said. "So Brittany, Santana and Kurt are leaving too?"

"I'm quitting the cheerios actually," Kurt said. "Glee's more important to me."

"Santana? Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked, looking over at the two girls. The just stood up and walked over to stand by Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue," Santana said. The three girls walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Well that's just great," Puck said, rolling his eyes. "I'm out of here!"

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"Home," he replied. "We only have two girls left in the club. There's no way we can win like this!"

"We'll just give a lot of solos to Mercedes and Tina," Mr. Schue said, "And Kurt can do some of the girl parts too. Come on Puck, we're so close. Don't quit now."

"He's right Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, standing up. "I'm out of here." One by one, the students stood up and left the room.

"Wait," Mr. Schuester said. "Meet me behind the school tomorrow at 3:00. Tell the others." Kurt nodded and passed the message onto the others.

* * *

_The Next day..._

"So I guess you're all wondering why you're here," Mr. Schuester began.

"One final song before I move?" Rachel asked.

"No," Mr. Schue answered. "We're going to make a time capsule." He gestured towards a large metal box. Brittany just stared at it.

"Is a time capsule the same as a time machine?" Brittany asked.

"No," Mr. Schue answered. "A time capsule is a box that you fill with things that represent you. Then, in ten years, we all come back here and dig it up."

"But we didn't bring anything to put in the time capsule," Mercedes pointed out.

"I know," Mr. Schue said. "We're going to treat this like one final glee assignment. I want each and every one of you to find 1) an item that represents you and 2) a song that represents you. I'm going to book some studio time for us so we can record your songs this weekend before Rachel moves. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and Mr. Schue dismissed them. This just may be one of his best ideas yet.

* * *

**So yea i no it's sad that glee's kinda ending, but don't worry, it'll hopefully turn out to be more of a dramedy later. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen or even what the characters are going to be like as adults except for a few, but I can't tell you. So far I have a rough idea of what Rachel, Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Santana are gonna be like...other than that idk so feel free to make some suggestions. You can suggest some little details for those characters too, but nothing too major like "Quinn should be dating Rachel" or some shit like that cuz i've already got all the basic stuff worked out. Again, please review if you want me to continue or I'm not gonna. Oh and I think the next chapter will be the last part that's like this so enjoy the teenage gleeks while they last! They're about to get OLD!**


End file.
